


[podfic] More Bandom Hogwarts AU

by AirgiPodSLV (AirgiodSLV)



Series: Podfics - Bandom Hogwarts AU [2]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiPodSLV
Summary: A podfic of 'More Hogwarts AU' by maleyka, for the 'Bandom's Been Snowed In' meme."Get up," he says and slaps Ryan's foot. "We're snowed in."
Relationships: Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie, Spencer Smith/Jon Walker
Series: Podfics - Bandom Hogwarts AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758544
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[podfic] More Bandom Hogwarts AU

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [More Hogwarts AU!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/624742) by maleyka. 



> Thank you to maleyka for permission to record.

  
[Link to MP3 at Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/airgiodslv-bandom-hogwarts-au-2_202005)


End file.
